Byro
|english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Byro (バイロ Bairo) is the Chief of Staff of the Royal Army of Edolas. Appearance Byro is a very short, elderly man, sporting a strangely shaped nose and large eyes. Aside from his horn-shaped eyebrows and the tufts of hair on either side of his face, He's completely bald. He also has some dark liver spots on his forehead and on the side of his head. Due to his small frame, most of Byro’s figure is covered by his decorated cape, which features a wide, adorned collar and two large medal-like ornaments on the front. Under it, he dons a simple dark robe with lighter edges. Personality Byro appears to have a dark side to himself, which he keeps hidden. He also seems to enjoy bullying and picking on people as seen when he reprimanded Erza Knightwalker for failing to destroy Edolas' Fairy Tail, despite her fearsome reputation as the "Fairy Hunter".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Pages 7-9 Byro is extremely loyal to Faust’s cause, and is shown to carry out his orders without any hesitation. When he was told that Pantherlily would have died due to the Dragon Chain Cannon, he simply stated that "The authorities are the ones who must sacrifice the most for the big picture."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Page 3 Despite being shocked by Faust assaulting Coco and injuring her feet, he is also shown to be ruthless when he stated that he would've killed Lucy Heartfilia for attacking him, and when he casually injured Coco, despite being shocked when Faust assaulted her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 10-14 Synopsis Edolas arc While Erza Knightwalker, Sugarboy and Hughes are walking through the castle's corridors, talking about the Magical Power and the lives of the people within it, Byro arrives, complaining to Erza that she still hasn't captured and eliminated the last remaining Guild in Edolas, Fairy Tail. Hughes and Sugarboy defend Erza just as the 1st Army Captain, Pantherlily arrives. After telling Hughes and Byro to be quiet, Pantherlily leaves. Erza, commenting on Pantherlily's moody attitude, tells the others that he isn't pleased about the captains' competition to see who destroys the rebels first. Byro then attends a meeting with Faust, Coco, Hughes, Sugarboy, and Pantherlily. Byro informs the group that the Earth Land Mages have Magical Power stored within them, similar to the Exceeds but greater. Hearing this, Hughes proposes that they don't execute Lucy but suck the Magic out of her. Faust contradicts him and informs the group that Queen Shagotte ordered that Lucy was to be executed. Hughes thinks that it's a waste but Byro informs him that, with their current abilities, they are still unable to extract Magical Power from humans but are capable of extracting from Dragon Slayers since they are similar to humans. Byro then informs the group that if they manage to extract the power of the Dragon Slayers, they will gain a near infinite source of Magical Power. Hearing this, Hughes and Coco cheers while Faust orders Byro to start with the extraction of both the Dragon Slayers and the giant Lacrima. With that, the captains, except for Pantherlily, leave, talking about what they will do if they achieve their goals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 178, Pages 2-3 After successfully performing the ritual to extract the Dragon Slayers' Magic, Byro reports to Faust, saying that with the Magic of the Dragon Slayers, they will be able to weaponize "that". Faust smiles after hearing the news, knowing that his plan to collide the Lacrima island with Extalia and gain an infinite amount of Magical Power is possible.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 180, Pages 19-20 When all the preparations completed, Byro explains to Faust how to use the Dragon Chain Cannon which, if used correctly, can result into a downpour of eternal Magical Power for the Royal City and presents the key to Faust, but is interrupted when Coco tries to inform them that Pantherlily is on the Lacrima island. Faust looks at her coldly and dismisses the fact that one of his captains will die if he proceeds with his plan. Hearing Faust's decision, Coco snatches the key and runs for it, ignoring the fact that Faust injured her feet in order to slow her down. With Coco's betrayal, Byro is ordered to go after her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 2-5 While running, Coco bumps into Lucy and, unable to walk any more, asks her for help. However, Coco stops herself when she remembered that Lucy is from Earth Land. While Coco argues with herself on what to do, Byro catches up with her and demands for the key. Thinking that Byro is talking about her Celestial Spirit Keys, Lucy stands up and prepares to battle him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 183, Pages 18-20 Lucy summons Taurus, surprising Byro and Coco. Byro calls Lucy's Magic "incomprehensible" as she "produced something from nothing". Lucy motions for Taurus to go and the bull charges at Byro with his ax but Byro dodges. Byro calls him impudent and casts Flame Liquid that defeats Taurus in an instant. He follows up with Storm Liquid that hits Lucy, causing her to lose her balance. When she regains her balance, she then summons Virgo, who comes out of the ground and punches Byro in the face and casts Spica Hole. With Byro down the hole, Virgo asks for punishment from Lucy. However, the battle is not over yet, as Byro consumes his Octopus Liquid that turns his form into that of an octopus and grabs Coco in its tentacles. Virgo tells her that she probably won't be able to do anything about that and Lucy exclaims that she shouldn't give up before she even tries as she dodges one of Byro's tentacles. He crushes the floor next to Lucy and she attempts to climb up a ladder. As she reaches the top, Virgo tosses an extending whip called Fleuve d'étoiles from the Celestial Spirit World to her. As Virgo fades, she states that she thinks it won't be effective but asks her to try using it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 2-11 Lucy attempts to strike Byro with her new whip but it is ineffective as she is the one struck down by Byro's tentacle. Lucy then realizes Virgo's concern for her as she provided her with the whip because Lucy's powers have slowly been draining with her consecutive summons. With confidence, Lucy vows that she will not waste Virgo's kindness and extends her whip to catch the tentacle of Byro that's about to crush her. Using this, she manages to spring herself up to Byro's level, runs up his tentacles and orders for him to let go of Coco. She navigates around Byro's body with her whip and exclaims that he should protect Coco because they're allies and that if he doesn't know that much, then she cannot lose. Byro is then shocked as he realizes that his tentacles have been tangled by Lucy's extending whip.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 11-15 Suddenly, the Monster Academy that Byro had been leaning on explodes and out comes Natsu who has defeated Hughes and the monsters that he controlled. Byro gets caught up in the explosion and is knocked out as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 15-17 Due to Mystogan's plan to rid Edolas of all its Magic, the Reverse Anima is activated and Byro, Hughes and Sugarboy stand together, watching the Magic being sucked out of their world.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 197, Page 16 Former Magic and Abilities Magic Vials: Byro utilizes various vials in combat, these vials can be thrown at an enemy or Byro himself can consume themFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 4-5Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Pages 8-9 *'Flame Liquid': A liquid that bursts into searing-hot flames upon contact with an enemy. It is shown to be incredibly strong, as it defeated Taurus in one hit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 4 *'Storm Liquid': A liquid that produces several stream-shaped cyclones when launched into the air.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 184, Page 5 *'Octopus Liquid': A liquid, that when consumed, allows Byro to become an enormous octopus, featuring numerous tentacles and a large attack range, as well as immense strength. Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Lucy Heartfilia vs. Hughes & Byro References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Edolas Category:Counterpart